


My Everything

by SnazzySterek



Series: 2019 Drabble [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idk derek being mushy, Just Married, M/M, Travel, introspective, tired!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySterek/pseuds/SnazzySterek
Summary: They just got off the plane from their honey moon. Derek's thoughts are consumed by Stiles and by Stiles alone.





	My Everything

They both exited the plane, tired to their bones. They had just completed a 17 hour flight from Singapore and all either one wanted was to get home. They had been away three weeks for their honeymoon, and while the three weeks were spent in marital bliss, they missed their pack. Trudging through the terminal, Derek was not looking forward to the three hour car ride once they exited. He wished there was a way to speed up time. To just get him and Stiles home, in bed where they could sleep and not move for days. Their holiday was fun, it was filled with sun soaked days, and romantic candle lit night, but it was tiring nonetheless. Add on top 17 hours in a metal tube moving hundreds of miles per hour, it was a little stressful. While they were in business class so they did have some leg room, flying would never be comfortable for Derek. Everything was too loud and the scents too stale. He couldn't wait till they got home and all Derek could smell him and Stiles. When it wasn’t the roaring of the plane engines but instead the wind blowing between the trees. He couldn’t wait till everything was less overwhelming. When Everything was just Stiles.

Derek stared at the back of Stiles head, who was leading him through the airport. He knew his husband was speaking, but Derek honestly didn't hear a word. He let Stiles talk of their trip glide over him and soothe the tension that had been sitting between his shoulder blades. He let Stiles talk at him through customs, and then out of the airport. When they finally exited, Derek was able to breathe. While he couldn’t wait for the LA area to fade into the woods of their home, exiting the airport felt like he was free. He was one step closer to home. Looking over at Stiles, Derek knew he felt the same. He saw the tension in Stiles shoulders loosen, his eyes a little less dull. They had been away for far too long. 

When they got to Derek’s car he let Stiles drive. Derek hadn’t been able to sleep a wink on the plane, both him and Stiles knew that if Derek got behind the wheel they more then likely weren’t making it to Beacon Hills. They drove and Derek dozed, he would blearly open his eyes from time to time, blinded by the sun. Staring over at Stiles, he felt like he couldn’t breathe at the beauty of his husband sitting next to him. He couldn’t believe that he and Stiles were actually married. That this amazing man decided that Derek was his everything. They had both given up so much for eachother but now they had an unending future together. The road before them taking them back home, but also taking them to their future life together.


End file.
